bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gifted Cobalt Bee/Teddy Bear Dialogue
Hello! This is my dialogue for Teddy Bear! Quest 1: Oh hello there! My name is Teddy Bear and I am here for Vacation! I heard some many great things about this mountain from my friend Sun Bear. So If you complete all 20 of my quests you can earn yourself a Toy Bee! Every 3 Quests i will give you 3 tickets and a Royal Jelly! Each time you earn 3 tickets, the amount will increase by 3 by each 3rd of the set quest! For the First Quest I want you to collect 10,000 pollen from the mushroom field. {Always During} Wait what are you doing here? I thought you would be out there collecting pollen! {Sometimes Completion} Nice job doing all of that! Only x more quests until you earn a Toy Bee and x more quests until you earn a Royal Jelly! {Completion on 3rd 6th 12th 16th and 19th} Nice job doing all of that! Here is a Royal Jelly and x tickets! {completion after quest 6 until quest 9} Nice job doing all of that! only x more quests until a toy bee, x more quests until the star egg, and x more quests until you get a royal Jelly! {completion quest 10} I truly beleive this star egg belongs to you. I cross my paws that it will become a fine honeymaker. see you soon! Quest 2: I can see why sun bear liked this place so much! For this quest I would like you to collect 20,000 pollen from the Blue flower field! Quest 3: Hello again! After this quest you could earn yourself a Royal Jelly and 3 tickets! for this quest i want you to collect 30,000 pollen from dandelion field, blue flower field, mushroom field, and blue flower field! Quest 4: WOW! I didn't think you could do that quest from earlier! for this next quest i want you to collect 100,000 pollen from the clover field. Yes this might seem hard but you've never let me down. Quest 5: While you were collecting pollen from the clover field, i was testing the instant converter by the pineapple patch but i never got honey! All the pollen just fell through so when i went in and i fell in a tunnel! I started walking then a black bear fell and started chasing me! I sent out all my level 10 toy bees and the bear died. He dropped an egg. there was a star on the egg so i thought about you. In 5 quests I will give you it. For this I want you to collect 50,000 pollen from dandelion, clover, sunflower, mushroom, blue flower, strawberry, spider, and bamboo field. Quest 6: While i was researching the egg with science bear, he said the egg will hatch into a special bee! the egg is known as a star egg and the special bee is known as a gifted bee! for this quest i would like you to collect 300,000 pollen from the bamboo field, but since that seems alot, use the code "BambooBoost" For 100% more pollen from the bamboo field! Quest 7: Man Im sure hungry! I really need you to get some pollen from these certain fields because i heard the pollen is nutricious! Could you please collect 150,000 pollen from strawberry field, bamboo field, pineapple and pumpkin patch? Quest 8: While passing through the bamboo field coming here, i saw an only white flower field. I drove over for a closer look. a spider appeared out of nowhere! I screamed and ran it over. It is known to have its own field called a "Spider Field." So could you please defeat 3 spider and collect 500,000 pollen from the spider field? Quest 9: After the spider incident that's all i've been thinking about. I need something to cheer me up like, hmmmmmmmmmmm *thinking* AHA could you please collect 500,000 pollen from the sunflower field and feed 15 sunflower seeds to your bees? Quest 10: Ok kid. This is the last quest before you get a Star Egg. make it good. since you are very lucky to (probally) get this star egg, I want you to collect 600,000 pollen from the Clover field and collect 10 baby love tokens. Quest 11: Dang last quest you must've been very lucky! but for this quest your going to need sleep! collect 25 moon charm tokens and collect 350,000 from strawberry field, spider field, bamboo field, pineapple patch, cactus field, rose field. You've never let me down so I hope you can do it. Quest 12: Behind me you might see some sort of gate. I checked it out and found some dispensers. I used the green one and found some sort of weird looking ticket. it had some sort of ant on it. i walked to a pad near a window and it wanted me to put in the ticket so i put it in! I teleported through the window and alot of ants appeared. this place is known as the ant challenge stated by another friend panda bear. so i got the idea of having you defeating those ants and get a good score. I want you to defeat 100 ants total and get a score of 50 or more. Quest 13: One of my favorite mobs is a ladybug. I heard these are stronger than a rhino beetle. I want you to defeat 25 of them and collect 550,000 pollen from the mushroom field, strawberry field, and clover field. Quest 14: Here is a "Rhino" beetle. These things are pretty weak so i made you defeat more of them then ladybugs. Could you also collect 650,000 pollen from the fields they spawn in? They spawn in bamboo, Blue flower, Pineapple And clover. You dont need to collect pollen from pineapple though. Quest 15: This is random but i really need trust for my toy bee. Would you Like to talk to him? Yes? Ok let me just give you a translator so you know what hes saying. Toy Bee: I only like working with worthy people and bees. I would want to work with you and your bees for the next 5 quests. You dont get to keep me unless you finish the last quest. Thats all i have to say. Teddy Bear: What did he say? Oh okay let me just get him to follow you ...................... Ok for this next quest I want you to collect 1,000,000 pollen from every �single field including mountain top field. Quest 16: Ok I think this will be a "Quick Quest" hehehheheh. The reason why i think it will be quick is because I want you to collect 500 Haste Tokens! Wait whats that Toy Bee? You can get a Hasty Bee friend to help? Okay! (waiting) (waiting) (waiting) Bzz Buzz! Oh thats Hasty Bee saying Hello in buzzes. K I guess you can go now im going to talk to Polar Bear. Quest 17: Polar Bear was talking so much about you! He says he watches you through hidden cameras throughout the mountain. i know im not sun bear, But i think Ability tokens are pretty cool. For this quest I would like you to collect 10,000 Ability Tokens. Im going to talk to polar bear some more. Quest 18: WOW that was Scaryyyyyy! I saw a creature known as the werewolf. The werewolf is a mythical creature from pet simulator's mountain. They say if you climb the tallest mountain in the first area you'll find it. That mountain is This Mountain! Its crazy to hear that these two games are connected somehow. That werewolf is so scary I would like you to defeat it's army! There is known to have 99 Werewolves and then a General. The General Guards The Cactus Field And Pumpkin Patch. Wait Whats that Toy Bee? You dont want to be near the whole army? I guess you're going to defeat the general and 9 other werewolves which makes 10 werewolves. I want you to collect 5,000,000 Pollen from Cactus Field, and Pumpkin Patch too. Quest 19: I dont have the ideas for this quest. Toy Bee is going to tell you what quest he thought of. Toy Bee: Bzz Buz Bzzzzz Buz buzz Teddy bear: Oh I forgot about my translator! Let me give it to you. Toy Bee: On our way here I saw a spike that popped a tire in the RV behind me. I told Teddy Bear that I was going to check it out. A Black Bee appeared! I thought it was the bee from that black bear pest but it wasn't. It was a "Vicious Bee" It really scared me! I want you to defeat 5 of them and use 5 stingers that vicious bees drop. Quest 20: Okay kid, This is the Final Quest that you can do for my friend, Toy Bee. He thinks he is OP so he'll follow you but not collect pollen. You're so amazing I trust you with this quest. I want you to collect 5 MILLION Pollen from each field! I cross my paws that you can beat this quest. I really hope this gets added into the game. I worked really hard for this. If you want me to change the dialouge of any quest please say down here \/. For changing type down what youy want it to be changed to. Category:Blog posts